


The Spectator

by jontyaxefive



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jontyaxefive/pseuds/jontyaxefive
Summary: a re-telling of the end of season four and Team Get to Space if Jasper's spirit/ghost had been along for the ride.





	The Spectator

What exactly would happen after death Jasper had no idea. There was a part of him that was hoping to wake up in a place of peace with Maya there to greet him. Another part was hoping for darkness. What actually happened was the last thing he'd have expected. It started with the sound of someone's voice, at first it sounded like he was in a tunnel, but then it became clear. "Jasper. Jasper" Monty. Why was Monty calling his name? Had he? It soon became clear to the boy what exactly it was that was going on. He wasn't in some nice little afterlife, if one even existed. No. He was standing and watching as Monty held his face and tried to get him to open his eyes, and come to that realization that that wasn't going to happen. 

"What the fuck?" Jasper mumbled to himself. Not at Monty, but rather at the complete mindfuck of seeing one's own dead body, and on top of that still some how being in the world of the living. He stepped a little closer to where his shell and his brother were, and his hand started to reach out to touch Monty's shoulder. "I'm so-" he started. Not regretting what he'd done to stop suffering, but more so for Monty. The one time he'd thought about himself over everyone else, and he had caused pain to the one person he never wanted to hurt. His apology was interrupted when Monty stood and started to run back to where they had all been partying in their last days. His body passed right through Jasper and Monty didn't stop, despite feeling a sudden chill run through him. The opposite effect happening to Jasper as he felt a fleeting sensation of warmth. 

The ghost of a boy followed behind Monty, stopping when he came to the scene. The body of the other delinquents on the floor, in the chairs, and draped over tables. He hadn't been there when they all decided to drink, having taken his own tea elsewhere to die in peace before Monty had found him. His eyes scanned for signs of any others like him, but there were none. Why would he be here, like this, but not any of the others? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice, one that caused Monty to look up from Bree's body. 

"Monty"

It was Harper. 

Jasper noticed she was in one of the suits that Monty had made. She'd made the decision to live. A decision that Jasper didn't fault her for, nor did he fault Monty. This had never been about getting anyone to die, but rather about leaving them with the decision to decide for themselves their fate. That's what she had done. "Are you going to say anything?" he asked looking over at Monty as they just seemed to be staring at each other for the longest time. Of course Monty couldn't hear him, but eventually started down the ramp to meet her in an embrace. 

"I love you"

It had been about time she'd said it to him. Jasper had known it for a while now, though he wasn't exactly sure this was the right time and place for those words. What with there being the bodies of people who had just died around. They pulled from the hug for a moment, and no words passed between them. There didn't need to be anyone. It was clear to Harper what had happened. There was going to be an extra suit. Jasper wasn't coming with them. She started to open her mouth to speak, but what was there to say? What could she say? 

"We need to go" Monty told her after a few moments. If they were going to out drive the death wave and get to Polis they couldn't waste any more time. Most of the stuff they would need was already in the rover, but there was one last thing he needed to grab. "Wait in the rover" he told Harper before running back the sleeping quarters. His room had been next to Jasper's. He opened the room to Jasper's door. He hadn't been inside since before ALIE. He stopped for a moment as the tarp crunched under his foot, and he saw the painting from Mt. Weather. The one Jasper had told him about after Maya had shown it to him. What he was looking for was on the desk. Jasper's goggles. Leaning against them was a note. On the outside his name. It felt like his heart was caught in his throat as he picked both items up, stuffing them inside his backpack. 

"The music player" Jasper followed after Monty as he was starting back to the rover. "Please take the music player" For as much as Jasper felt a sense of love that Monty would take the goggles, he didn't want Maya to be forgotten either. Monty didn't need to take it though. Harper already had. 

"You ready?" Monty asked getting inside the driver's seat and looking over at Harper.

"Yeah" she nodded, her voice a bit scratchy from crying. 

This was the last time Jasper was expecting to see them. After all if there was one thing he knew from ghost movies was that they stayed in the places they had died. Which meant he would be stuck here...alone...forever. Something strange started to happen though as Monty started to drive the rover. A strange feeling that he wanted...no...he needed to be with him. The further he was getting the stronger that feeling was becoming. Was this how this ghost thing was supposed to work? What the fuck was going on? Jasper had no real answers or anyone to ask. All he did know was one moment he was watching the rover drive away, and the next he was sitting in the back of it. Even in death there was something, some force, that wasn't letting him leave Monty.


End file.
